The Wonder Continues
by Colleen5407
Summary: Alice returns to Aboveground, but before she does, she finds out that her friendship with Hatter is something more. What happens to Hatter after she leaves? Does Alice return to Underland? Read and see :D
1. Chapter 1

The Mad Hatter approached Alice on the battlefield. The White Queen had just collected the blood of the Jabberwocky in a glass bottle and given it to Alice as her key to go home.

"Alice? You're not to be leaving are you? We have only just begun to do all the things that we need to do together. Tea, tarts, tables, tumbles," Alice interrupted by putting her hands on both sides of Hatters soft pale face. "I will come back Hatter. I promise. I won't be able to stay away for long." The Hatter's eyes wilted almost like a flower. Their color faded from a bright and shining green to a dark and solemn gray.

"You will forget about me again." He sadly lowered his head to the ground. Alice shifted from foot to foot thinking of something she could say to cheer him up. She couldn't stand to see Hatter sad. Her heart was already aching because she would have to leave the magical world of Underland and go back to face Hamish in the boring world of Aboveground. She couldn't bear it. "I will think about you everyday until I can come back to see you. The time will fly by. I would stay here with you if I could, but there are things that must be done, and things that must be said. I will find my way back to you." She lifted his chin with her hand.

Hater looked at Alice, this time with hope in his eyes, which turned them to a glowing orange. "There is still something that must be done before you go. I am investigating things that start with the letter K. Knight's, king's." He leaned close to her and whispered. "Kisses." He wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, pulled her close to him gently and kissed her. Alice had shock set over her, that faded quickly to bliss. Her arms reached around Hatters neck and it was as if a veil had been lifted, uncovering something she knew was there all along but couldn't be sure of. As she kissed his soft lips and her fingers twisted around his wild hair her heart swelled. Hatter loosened his arms around Alice and he withdrew his lips from hers. A smile as big as Alice had ever seen him have spread across his face. Alice giggled and mirrored his smile. She noticed his top hat was now crooked from all the moving about while they were kissing. She straightened his hat and turned around with blushed cheeks to see everyone starring at them. Surprisingly not in disbelief, but relief. Chessur showed up next to Hatter "It's about time." He said. His big wicked grin shined so brightly. He then disappeared into the air. Hatter did not respond to Chessur's comment, he only looked at Alice in admiration. He was already mad, but at that moment he went even a little madder if it was possible. He was mad about Alice. His brave, pretty, smart, _Alice_.

"Thank you everyone. I will see you soon." Alice called out to everyone. The White Queen waved her royal hand and wished Alice a safe trip. Alice turned back around to face Hatter once more. She opened the bottle that would take her back to Aboveground and drank the potion. "Come back to me Alice." Hatter said as held Alice's hands. His face began to fade from her sight, and Alice leaned to kiss Hatter one last time, but he faded into the darkness.

Hatter was left holding onto the empty bottle. He held it tightly as tears rolled down his porcelain face. A beautiful blue butterfly showed up fluttering about around his face. "She will return to Underland Hatter. So, try not to go too mad will you?" Hatter looked up to see it was Absolem. His transformation to a butterfly was no surprise to Hatter. "I hope you're right, if my Alice does not return to me, I don't know what I will do, or what will happen, or how I will" He started rambling on and on in a high pitched voice. Absolem just sighed and flew away. The White Queen approached Hatter and tried to console his ramblings but Hatter only then started walking in circles sputtering even more. The White Queen put her hands up in front of her and quickly moved out of the way when he almost unknowingly ran right into her. The Hatter had gone mad again and it would take time for him to return to the Hatter Alice knew. Alice was the only one who could ease his madness, as much as madness could be eased.

Meanwhile, Alice was falling _up _the rabbit hole this time, back to Aboveground.

As she flew past beds, ticking clocks, empty picture frames and other illogical things she began to see light coming from Aboveground. Before she knew it she was climbing out of the rabbit hole. She shook off her dress and boldly headed back to face Hamish. Her head was dizzy and a bit disoriented but that did not faze her in the least bit. She was determined to set things straight. She knew her Mother was probably in hysterics and Hamish was losing his patience. She rolled her eyes as she ran through the lush green field and through the maze of bushes.

Alice's mother had enough embarrassment from Alice's antics. If she were to see Alice again she swore she would

beat that girl into submission, lady or not. She would make her marry Hamish if it was the last thing that she did. "Lowell!" She cried. "Go fetch Alice. I've had enough of this. Bring her to me first." she whispered into Lowell's ear angrily. Just as Lowell set out to find her, Alice appeared from around the corner. Everyone silenced as she walked to Hamish. He was standing in front of the crowd of guests who were still seated, right where they were. Alice realized that it was only minutes that had gone by in Aboveground.

"Alice?" Hamish said.

Lord Ascot looked Alice up and down. Her dress was shredded on parts of the bottom, and it was covered in dirt. "Good Lord. Are you alright?"

"What happened to you Alice!" Alice's Mother called out to her.

"I fell down a hole and hit my head."

Lady Ascot turned up her nose at her. "You look like a frightful mess."

Alice was not going to waste anymore time. "Hamish." She said loud enough for all to hear. "I cannot marry you. You are not the man for me." The look on his face made her want to laugh. A, how dare _she_ do such a thing to _me, _sort of face_._ "Sorry Mother. I will not marry him no matter how much you wish me to. I will not be a burden to you either, I will make myself useful in my own ways." She now looked over to her Aunt. "There is no prince Aunt Imogene. You really need to talk to someone about these delusions. I'm sure you will find someone though, maybe not a prince, but someone, very sweet." she said gently.

Then to her sister "Margaret, I must speak to you privately. It's come to my attention that your life may not be as perfect as you think it is." Lowell began quickly walking away from the crowd. Margaret scowled and began running after him suspecting his infidelity. His lover followed behind them.

"Your Daughters swim naked in the Havershim's pond. Mrs. Chatterly." Mrs. Chatterly looked over at her Daughters guilty faces and snatched them up from their chairs by their ears.

"Sorry, girls."

Alice looked around.

"Have I forgotten anyone?"

Lord Ascot lifted his finger. "You have forgotten me."

"No Sir, I have not forgotten you. We have business to discuss."

"Let's talk in the study." He said gesturing with his open hand for her to come to follow him.

"Yes Sir." She followed him into the house.

Lady Ascot protested by yelling and screaming, but it was no use.

Once Alice was inside everyone seated outside closed their gaping mouths and resumed the party. Hamish was not upset by Alice's rejection for long. He was already making advances to a few ladies at the party.

In the study Alice saw a rolled up map in the corner of the room. She went to pick it up and laid it out on a table in the middle of the room. Alice had ideas flooding her mind. Her Father always told her that anything was possible as long as you had enough imagination but she never fully understood that until she returned to Underland. After defeating the giant Jabberwocky, and saving Underland she really did believe that anything was possible. It also helped that she knew Hatter would be impressed by her crazy ideas.

In her head she could hear him cheering her on.

"My Father planned to expand his trade company to include Bombay." Alice searched over the map. "But, I don't think he was looking far enough."

Lord Ascot looked at her like she was mad. Alice just smiled at him.

"Why not expand the company's trade route all the way to China? It's vast, the culture is rich and we have a foothold in Hong Kong." She exclaimed.

Ascot thought for a moment. He remembered the way Alice's father would get a spark of genius in his eye. Alice looked just as he did years ago.

"I agree Alice. I do believe that I have found a way to keep you in the family." He smiled.

Alice was intrigued. "Go on."

Ascot gave Alice a proposition. If she was to join in with his company, they could travel to China together. Ascot knew that he could use Alice's imaginative ideas, just as he did her Father's ideas. Alice accepted with great distress in her heart. It would be a long time before she could see Hatter again. The trip to China would take maybe a year or longer, but she could not leave until everything Aboveground was settled. She had to be sure her Mother would be supported financially and that her Fathers ideas and company would prosper. Her Father would have wanted it. She also knew that he would have wanted to see her happy and that meant for her to return to Underland as fast as she could.

She wished so badly that her father was still alive so that he could see Underland. He would have loved the absurdity of it, with all its talking birds and flowers, mad hares and painted roses.

"We leave in a three days" Ascot did not want to delay.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice went home and prepared for her trip at sea. Home felt the same. Like a jail cell. Her Mother was pleased that she would be leaving on a journey to continue her Fathers work, but she still would always be nagging. She would never understand Alice, and would probably have been happier if Alice would have accepted Hamish's proposal. That is what was expected of her since birth, but nothing ordinary was enough for Alice.

She went into her Father's study and sat at his desk the night before she was set to leave for China. The soft light from the fireplace flickered on her face. She recalled memories of sitting on her Father's lap as he told her stories. Stories of far-off places he had been, some real, some imaginary. She missed him dearly. There was a compass and journal on the desk. He would bring home so many things from his journeys. "Father I hope I make you proud." She imagined he was there with her now, but this time she could tell him stories.

She brought the journal and compass back into her room. She vowed to write to Hatter in her journal everyday, so that when she saw him again it would be as if he didn't miss a thing. How else would she manage with the boring trip to China any other way but by telling jokes and telling stories to Hatter? She also planned to bring her Fathers compass to keep in her coat pocket to help guide her.

Hatter was wondering around Underland by himself. All he wanted in life was tea, top hats and Alice, but without Alice, top hats, and tea weren't any good anymore. He thought Alice made everything wonderful. He wouldn't even dare make a hat, Alice was his inspiration now, without her, he couldn't make a thing. He tried to picture her somewhere in Aboveground happy. Living her life, going on journeys, and going a little Mad once in a while. Seeing her bright smiling face in his mind just made him walk faster, deeper and deeper into the thick dark woods of Underland. One thought he had made him stop right in his tracks. He pictured Alice in the arms of another man. Hatter felt like his heart broke in two at that very moment. He thought, _why would she like a Mad Hatter anyway_? Brave, beautiful Alice could be in the arms of another man right now and Hatter would be in Underland all alone. His eyes turned into a blazing red. He felt his blood begin to boil and sheer madness set over him. He started uprooting plants from the ground and throwing them all over.

A Dodo bird sitting up in a tree noticed that Hatter had really gone stock raving mad.

"Hattar, whatin the world are ya doin that for?"

Hatter stopped and looked up menacingly at the Dodo bird.

"Wow, ya really look frightful Hattar. Really what bee's the mattar?

Hatter looked up at the Dodo bird and began talking in his Scottie brogue. "Mah Alice has left underlain. Withit 'er Ah hae naethin'. Mah life is em'ty." There was such sadness in his words along with uncontrollable anger.

"I'm sure Alice will come backin see ya. She seemed to fancy you a lot."

"Aye fur now. But she will faal fur someain abovegroond suin, an' she will surely forgit abit meh." The anger left Hatters words and so did his accent. "I'm nothing but a Mad Hatter. I almost hope that she doesn't come back. She belongs aboveground."

The dodo bird grew tired of trying to cheer up the Hatter and flew away.

"Naethin tae doo now but go hoem." He walked slowly through the forest back home.

Hatter felt no one else in all of Underland could understand what he felt.

Once home he sat in his tall sitting chair outside, at the table he first met Alice. If she did return he hoped that she would find him there, and they could sit together for tea. So he would wait, and wait.

"Goodbye Alice."

"Bye Mother. I hope you will be well while I am gone."

"I will be. You would make your Father proud if he were here to see this."

"I know, that's why I'm doing it." She kissed her Mother on the cheek and boarded the sail boat that would take her to China. It was like the ones she had seen in the books her Father would read to her, but she had never actually seen one in person.

Ascot met her on the deck. "Hello Alice. Are you ready to begin?"

"I'm ready."

"I will be on the other ship. I just wanted to make sure that you settled in ok. You're going to call this ship home for quite sometime, so make sure that you are comfortable."

"I'll try to make myself at home. I brought everything I need." She put her hand in her pocket and felt her Fathers compass, while her other hand grasped firmly on the journal. Her suitcase had been brought on board by the ship workers already. She walked around the ship getting acquainted with it. It was so big and beautiful. She admired the craftsmenship of the boat. She thought of all the fun things her and Hatter could do on that ship. It would have been so much more fun if only he were there she thought. "Oh now I must stop thinking about Hatter every second of the day or else everyday will be nothing but misery"

Ascot boarded the other ship and they sailed off into the setting sun. At first Alice had to get used to the rocking. She was feeling the usual nausea and dizziness. Her stomach twisted and turned. She ran over to the side of the boat and threw up everything she had eaten. One of the ship workers saw her and said "don't worry you will get used to it." He said.

"Thank you, I hope that I get used to get very quickly then."

He laughed. "My name is Afton. Been working on this ship for three year's now. At first it wasn't so good with all the vomiting and what not, but now I love it. So don't worry we all do it." Alice smiled and introduced herself.

"So your Father was the one everyone always talks about? The visionary?"

"Yes he was a visionary, and a great Father."

"Too bad I didn't get to know' em"

"Well people say we are a lot alike, so in a way you will get to know him through me I suppose."

Afton was tall, dark and muscular. His hair was dark amber but the sun had brightened it. He was unshaven and his hair was long and unruly. Alice couldn't help noticing he was very handsome. After all she was attracted to unruly hair, Hatter had the most unruly hair that she had ever seen. "I'm feeling a bit better now. I'm going to go explore the rest of the ship. I'll be seeing you." Afton nodded his head at her. If Alice only knew the thoughts going through his head she would have blushed. She walked up to the bow of the ship. The breeze was cool and blew through her long golden hair. It was twilight, and the stars were just becoming visible. She wished on the first star that she saw, that her voyage would go smoothly and that she could be home soon, in Wonderland.

"Queen it's the Hatter!"

The queen stood up from her white throne.

"What has happened to him?"

Next chapter is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for all the hits. I really appreciate comments too. I'm new here and this is my first Fanfic so criticism is welcome! Thanks,

-Colleen

PS. Sorry for all the updates people. I didn't know what I was doing and I kept messing something up when I was posting this Chapter. It's still not perfect but, its better. Sorry it won't happen again.

"He won't eat, he won't sleep, and he won't even drink any tea my Lady. He is going to shrivel up!" Tweedledee was in a panic.

"He let me eat all his tarts and take two of his hats." Tweedledum said as he stood next to his brother still licking his fingers covered in tarts.

"Dum, stop licking your fingers its not the time for eating!" Tweedledee smacked his brothers arm with the back of his hand.

"Take me to him at once." The Queen demanded.

"He is at his house. He won't even speak to us."

The Queen fetched her white horse and a carriage for Tweedledee and Tweedledum and they left immediately.

The second the Queen stepped down from her horse she ducked and _Smash_! There went a teapot at her head. The March Hare laughed and ran into Hatters house. "Well I can see that March Hare has been busy." She stepped over smashed cups and crumpled tarts all over the ground.

"Hatter usually keeps him in check, but he hasn't moved." Tweedledum said.

Everything was so dark and dreary. The Mad Hatters house was always so full of life and color but now it was as if no one lived there. Weeks had gone by in Underland time since the Frabjous Day. Hatter had lost hope that Alice would return. He had worked so hard with the resistance during the reign of the red queen, but now even though peace was brought to Underland, his heart still ached. For his beloved Alice was not there to share it with him.

The Queen walked into Hatters house. She could see his bright orange hair peeking out from the corner of the tall chair that he was sitting in. _Why would she love a madman like me?_ Is all he could think. He could hear the creatures of Underland outside laughing and enjoying their new freedom, but he refused to leave his house. _There is nothing left for me now._

"Hatter, it's Mirana. The Queen." He didn't move. "I wanted to see how you were." She walked around the corner of the chair. "Oh goodness! Hatter!" Tweedledum and Tweedledee came running inside the house when they heard the Queen yell.

Hatter was losing his porcelain skin. His eyes were almost black. It looked as if he were dying. Hatter had already lost his family and friends when the bluddy behg hid ravaged his town. Now he had lost the only person that he had left.

"You're coming back to Marmoreal with me. No fuss now."

"Jus let meh be." His voice was rough and deep.

"I said no fuss please."

* * *

That night on the ship Alice fell asleep writing to Hatter. She was woke up by a loose bolt somewhere hitting metal making a dreadful, _Ping, Ping, _sound as the boat swayed back and forth.

She decided to take a look at the night sky. She put on a long robe and went out on the main deck.

She wondered if their were other worlds besides Underland that existed. What if the stars in the night sky were other worlds needing to be explored? Or, if Atlantis was real? She thought to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" She heard a voice from behind her.

It was Afton, who else. She had only met a few people on the ship so far and he was one of only three men that worked on deck at night. "Do you believe Atlantis is real?" She asked him.

"I doubt it. I'm a seaman, if there was a world in the sea, I hope I would have been there already."

"I believe in it. There has to be more out there than we can see, its just too boring here."

"I'm sure I can make it not boring for you." Afton moved in close to Alice. She moved away from him. "No thank you. I'm quite alright"

"Are you sure? I think you are one beautiful lady." He rubbed his hand over Alice's shoulder. "

"Yes, so please do not touch me." She said firmly to him.

"Alright, I get it. I'll back off. So is there a man somewhere lucky enough to say he is yours?"

Alice thought for a moment, and only one face came to her mind. "There is. He is eccentric and mad, handsome too."

"Well where is he?"

"He is waiting for my return. Goodnight." Alice pivoted on one foot spinning herself around, and quickly went back to her room. Afton's forced embrace ruined the starry sky.

* * *

The Hatter was slumped over in the Queens carriage beside Tweedledee on the way to Marmoreal. He sat straight up, his eyes opened wide and turned bright orange. "Alice!" His voice was weary and shaken.

"What is the matter?" Mirana asked him through he window of the carriage as she rode beside them.

The Hatter felt a surge go though him like lightening. Along with other things, being mad gave Hatter great intuition. He held back his anger and tried to focus. Ideas were coming so quickly into his head he started rambling.

"We must hurry, hurry back to the castle. As fast as we can go, we must hurry, back to the castle."

"Guards! Faster please!" The Queen shouted politely to the guards pulling the carriage. "Its going to get bumpy." The carriage started rocking back and forth roughly as the guards ran, carrying the carriage on their shoulders. "When we get to Marmoreal, I must know what is happening at once" All the commotion was making her uneasy. She began to have a feeling in her stomach that made her worry even more.

The carriage stopped and Hatter jumped out and ran up the stairs to Marmoreal and into Mirana's chamber.

He searched for the Oraculum high and low. Hatter was about to lose his head because of all the visions he was having of his dear Alice. He knew that he had to keep his composure if he was to help her at all. "Where is the Oraculum Mirana. It's Alice."

The Queen immediately went to find the Oraculum and laid it out on a large white table.

"What does it say?" Hatter bit his nails.

"Oh no." The Queen covered her mouth with the back of her hand in shock. "Our Champion is in grave danger."

Hatter looked at the Oraculum but couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"There will be a ship wreck. Alice will survive and seek refuge on an island."

"My brave Alice." Hatter whispered to himself.

"But wait, there is more."

Hatters eyes narrowed. "Someone else will survive and take refuge on the island with her. This man will try to hurt our Alice. She will be alone and have nothing to defend herself."

Hatter's eyes were red with flames of fury. His hands were balled up in fists. "Nobody is gonnae hurt mah Alice." He said, and disappeared from sight. Only minutes later he came back into the Queens chamber. Mirana was still looking over the Oraculum for more clues. He was wearing a black suit with a mighty fine black top hat. He used his hat making skills to make himself an outfit that would fit in with his plan.

"Hatter you look, so different. Very nice indeed. What do you expect to do looking like that."

* * *

What does Hatter have in store for us next? You'll find out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah am gonnae Abovegrood tae fin'der. I won't let anythin' happen tae her."

"Good plan. However, you have got your color back. You and I do not look anything like the people from Aboveground. How will you avoid being seen."

"I won't. I made this suit and top hat special. If anyone wants to know who I am, I will tell them I am a traveling clown. Or that I am with the Circus." He walked around the room with his silly swagger. "Alice told me all about these things you see."

On her first trip to Wonderland, Alice talked with Hatter for hours over tea. She told him all about her world. Some of the things she mentioned was traveling circuses, and clowns. They were after all her favorite things.

Mirana pursed her lips and raised her brow. "Quickly then, I must mix a potion for you. It had better be a good one or else it won't work. So give me a few moments please."

Mirana knew her potion had to work or else Hatter would have to go through a mirror in the Room of Mirrors. It would work at getting him to Aboveground, but you can never be sure where you will end up. Hatter could wind up so far away from Alice that he would never make it in time to save her.

"As I mix the potion, see if you can make out from the Oraculum how you can get to Alice or you will be lost when you get to Aboveground." She said before she left the room. Mirana had saved some of the Jabberwocky blood for her own collection.

She was right. Without help from the Oraculum, Hatter would wonder around searching for Alice with no idea where to look, and knowing Hatter, he would never be able to live with himself if he failed Alice.

Hatter looked at the Oraculum. "Come now, I must find my Alice. Give me something."

He paced around the room, trying to think of another way to find her. He tipped toed over to the Oraculum, and took a sneak peek at it. The Oraculum was a fickle thing you see. It changes with what people decide. It had a mind of it's own so to speak. Hatter thought maybe if he played games with it, maybe it would reveal something for him, but the Oraculum knew nothing of games. Hatter grew weary from all the sneaking, and he fumbled his way over to the Oraculum and rested his elbows on the table, putting his face in his hands. "Alice needs me Oraculum. I will search for her until I have no life left in me." He lowered his head dejectedly.

Suddenly, a compass appeared on the Oraculum with an inscription.

"The bloomin' Albert west port red dock of England lives an old beggar wom' 'oo 'olds the kee ter findin' Alice**."**

**"**Yes thank you Oraculum. You naughty thing you."

You would have to be as mad as a hatter to understand what that inscription meant, which thankfully he was. He barged into the mixing chamber. "Mirana the Oraculum has told me where to find Alice!"

"What did it say?" She asked him as she added the last ingredient to her potion, slug sludge.

"The bloomin' Albert west port red dock of England lives an old beggar wom' oo 'olds the kee ter findin' Alice."

Mirana looked at him questionably. "Could you please translate Hatter"

"At the West Port dock in England I will find an old beggar woman who will tell me where to find Alice. It's simple." He laughed madly.

Mirana was quite worried that Hatter would have more trouble than he would have thought at finding Alice, but she had seen him get himself out of impossible situations before. She had faith in him. After all he was the most intelligent person in all of Underland besides Absolum.

"Drink this." Mirana handed hatter a steaming spoon of potion.

"Goodbye my Queen."

"Keep our Champion safe."

"Aye, It's meh duty."

With one sip of the potion Hatter faded away from Mirana's sight and the spoon dropped to the ground.

"Good luck Hatter" She said with a soft voice.

The Queen rushed to look at the Oraculum, but nothing had changed. In the end Alice's fate was still the same. _I'll go take a stroll in the garden and chat with the trees. Maybe they can ease my worry's._

* * *

"How many more days until we reach our first stop?" Alice asked the captain of the ship.

"Our schedule has planned for us to be there by Saturday morning." The captain could see from the glum look on Alice's face that she was not enjoying herself what so ever. "Is this your first boat trip Alice?"

She couldn't help not being impressed, after riding a Bandersnatch and top hat, a sail boat didn't seem so marvelous.

"Yes this is my first time."

"It's great isn't it?" He smiled, showing his half rotted teeth. I guess being out at sea for so long had made him forget about his oral hygiene Alice thought.

"It is sort of nice. The sea air brings back a fond memory." That memory was of when the Bandersnatch opened his mouth wide and let out a blood curdling roar blowing her hair back. The sea air reminded her of the way his breath smelled. Foul and fishy, but exhilarating.

"What memory is that?" The captain said to her, bringing her back from daydreaming.

"When I visited the most wonderful place."

"So it must of had a nice beach then?"

"Surely." Alice could only imagine if there were a beach in Underland, just how amazing it would be. "Did you know my Father?" She asked.

"I sure did. We took many voyages together. What a good man he was. Sorry he is not with us now."

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter you will see some Outlandish words. Here are their translation.

Frumious- Really smelly

Ezel- High, Orgal- Left,

Stang- Right, Slurking urpal slackush scrum- Cursing, Nunz- Wait,

Crims & Whitzend- Places in Underland, Gummer Sloth-Very dangerious and icky swamp

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The next thing Hatter knew, he was sitting under a tall tree in a grassy field, his top hat was tipped over his closed eyes. Hatter opened his eyes franticly and straightened his top hat. The light was very bright, and the smell was very strange. There was a little snail beside him. "Why hello, could you tell me where I could find Alice's house?" Hatter said to the snail, completely forgetting that in Aboveground only humans could talk. He stood up from the ground and leaned over waiting for his reply.

"Never mind."

Must be a rude snail, he thought.

He put his hand out above his eyes, trying to block out the blinding sun. He looked in the distance and saw a large house, so he made his way towards it. Hatter had never seen such a big house. His own house was very small. From where he was it looked as if it could have been the size of Marmoreal. The smell of Aboveground was making his head hurt. Hatter scrunched his nose looking around at this odd world that he was in. _Frumious place, how does Alice stand it? _He thought to himself.

When he got close to the house he saw there were people all around it, moving things and planting things. He thought that maybe a King or Queen lived there. There were so many workers. A servant girl tending a garden in front of the tall white house noticed Hatter.

He walked to her and asked, "Do you know where I can find Alice Kingsley?" He tried to say it as Alice would say it, as normal as possible. Trying to hold back from going into one of his many accents.

The woman starred at Hatter for a moment. "Uhm, yes. This is the Kingsley estate. Who are you?" Her brows scrunched and she looked at him like he was a creature from the Outlands.

"Oh, me?" He squeaked. Hatter noticed he was starting to draw a crowd. He looked behind him and almost all the attendants to the Kingsley estate were starring at him in disbelief.

"Well," He saw a pile of red apples on the ground. One of the attendants was feeding hay and apples to two horses hooked onto a carriage. He grabbed four apples and started juggling them. Behind his back, on a circle above his head and under his lifted leg. "I'm a clown." He called out to everyone. The attendants watched in amazement at his juggling. They all cheered and clapped when he stopped and threw each apple back in the pile one by one, each landing side-by-side.

If they were impressed by that, he couldn't imagine what they would have done if he Futterwackened for them. Thankfully, he didn't.

The women who he spoke to approached him. "Alice is going on a long voyage to China. Her mother is here tho. What does she want with a clown anyway?" She tiled her head to the side.

Hatter looked up and rolled his lips in thinking of something to say. "Well' um, I am a traveling clown. I am set to go on the voyage to entertain the crew."

"Then you missed your ship. It's already Friday morning. It left out two days ago or so I believe. Lucky girl she is."

Hatter almost went mad. He thought that he had lost his chance at saving her, but he then remembered that according to the Oraculum Alice had not yet been ship wrecked. So he might still have time to find her.

"I am going to..Catch up with them you see. So could you point me to the West Port dock?"

"I can see you _really _aren't from here. You will have to take a horse or a carriage if you want to get there today."

"And where can I find one of those?" He said with a bit of a lisp.

"You sure are funny. I can see if the lady of the house will let you use one of her carriages. After all the company paid you to entertain, so they should get their moneys worth."

"True, very true. Thank you."

"Alright then this way."

The Hatter followed on her heels, up to the entrance of the house.

The servant walked over to a gray and blonde haired woman sitting on the porch of the house, in a blue dress.

"Ma'am. This man is a clown, as you can see." The woman interrupted the servant girl. "He can explain it to me, you have work to do. That garden looks atrocious."

"Yes Ms. Kingsley."

Ms. Kingsley! Hatter felt as if a frog jumped down his throat. His nerves went through the roof because surely he would want Alice's mother to think fondly of him.

"So what is it?" She asked, already exasperated.

"I, I..I am Terrant." He suddenly started talking very, very quickly. "You see I was supposed to boardashipalongwithAlice, to be the entertainerforthecrew, but I missed the boat you see so now I mustgoback, Imustgoback today to the dock and there is another ship waiting for me, so I really mustgoback, so that."

"Terrant!" She yelled trying to stop his rambling.

"Thank you." He squeaked out.

"Alright, take the carriage. It's only me now anyway so I shouldn't be needing the extra carriage this afternoon. Did they pay you already?"

"Yes Ma'am. So it is very important that I go."

"I agree. Ascot hired you for a reason, so we want to be sure you make it."

Hatter hurried off to the carriage and headed out toward the West Port dock. As he was getting closer to his destination he was only getting madder and madder. He was still getting visions of Alice, in danger, in pain. When he arrived, he got out of the carriage and thanked the attendant driving the carriage while keeping his head down.

* * *

The dock was crowded. People coming and going. Hatter tipped his hat down, trying to cover his fiery red eyes and walked up and down the dock looking for an old beggar woman.

The sun was going down now, and the people were getting fewer and fewer. Soon there was not a soul in sight on the dock.

Hatter was getting beside himself as he continued to walk up and down the dock, but there was no beggar woman to be found.

"Wai'till I get back tae Underlain. I look Ezel, and low. I look Orgal, I look Stang. That Slurking urpal slackush scrum Oriculum Is playin' tricks o'an meh." He said out loud to himself.

"Nunz a moment." Someone called out to Hatter from the shadow of a ships bow.

Hatter tipped his hat up and looked around for who had said that.

"Are you from Crims or Whitzend?" The voice asked.

"Whitzend." He said hesitantly.

He walked closer to the voice. When the light from the moon shined down on the person, he saw it was an old beggar woman sitting alone.

Hatters face lit up with a bright smile. His eyes changed to a tranquil blue.

"It's you, I was about to go mad, or madder. I don't know who you are or how you know to speak Outlandish but I certainly am glad to see you." He wanted to give her a big hug, but she looked so old and fragile he might have hurt the poor woman.

"You looked familiar to me, and once I overheard you talking Outlandish I knew I had seen you before." She said.

Seen him before? What was she talking about. Hatter was perplexed by that since he had thought he only knew one person from Aboveground.

"My name is Seana, I used to call Underland my home. I was always very curious, too curious really. I wanted to see what Aboveground was all about. So I went. I felt happy here, and since I had no family in Underland, I decided to stay. My family all had such horrid fates you know. Lost my Mother in the Gummer Sloth,"

"Oh," Hatter squinted his eyes and said empathically.

"Father was never seen from again after a visit to the Outlands"

"Eeh!"

"And my brother to a Jubjub bird."

"Very sorry." He tipped his hat.

"It's too bad really about Underland though. I returned once, and found that everything was out of sorts. The Red Queen really did a number on Underland."

Hatter had never heard of anyone besides Alice and rabbit being able to come back and forth to Underland, but that was the beautiful thing about it, anything was possible there.

"Our Champion Alice came and saved us from," His voice changed into Irish brogue, "The Bludy Red Queen." Seana let out a cheerful cry. Hatter continued, "She has been banished and now the White Queen reigns once again. However I really must be going, you see Alice is in trouble. The Oraculum said I would find you here, and you would guide me to Alice."

"Your Champion is in danger?"

"Grave danger. So I have set out to save her. She is set on a ship to China. She has such great muchness, all she needs is a little help. I don't know where I'm going but I hope that,"

Seana interrupted, "Hurry, the ship there is leaving now, its heading to China." She pointed to a ship nearby."I call this port my home, so I know each ship and their routes." There were workers on deck, but they couldn't see Hatter or Seana because it was too dark. Seana looked back at Hatter and he was gone.

Seana smiled. Recalling fond memories of Underland she thought to herself, _Maybe I'll return soon._

So far the Oraculum had lead Hatter in the right direction.

Hatter had snuck onto the Sail boat as it was leaving the dock. He hid in a room full of some sort of powder, with the word "Ammunition" on the barrels. He stayed as quiet as a mouse, well, an Aboveground mouse. Underland mice seem to talk quite a lot.

Hatter's visions were now becoming clearer and clearer to him. So he masterminded a plan to save his Alice.

* * *

What is his master plan? And where is Alice in the scheme of things now? Find out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile.

Alice wondered around the ship. She found very quickly that there is not a lot to do. She tried playing games with some of the crew on board but they did not want to play "Childish games" with her. They would much rather drink ale and get flat drunk.

So she spent most of her time writing riddles and silly rhymes in her Journal to Hatter. She made sure to avoid the deck when Afton was on duty. Thankfully where he slept was near the Captains room so he wouldn't dare mess with Alice when the Captain was around. Just the way Afton looked at her gave Alice chills. She wanted to knock his teeth out every time he whistled or gawked at her.

Who does he think he is she thought. She was a lady and of course Hatter would be very upset with him if he knew how bothersome he was being.

When they arrived to their first destination on Saturday morning Alice got to see the sights and sounds of a country she had never been. The music and the food were so different. She loved every second of it. However, she did not get to dilly dally as much as she would have liked. Ascot was trying to show her the ropes of the business. "Alice, are you paying attention?" "Alice, stop touching that and come over here." Is mostly all she heard from him. There was one thing in particular she really did not like. "We will have to stay here for at least two days. We must tie up some loose ends."

Two days or more to finish business deals, at that rate it would take them much longer to return home. That meant more time she would have to be away from Hatter.

Once Ascot told her that, Alice became more interested in her business training, in hopes that maybe she could help things move along more quickly. In only one day of soaking up all the information she could from Ascot, she was better at negotiation than Ascot himself.

"I might accidentally start calling you by your Fathers name now you are so much like him. You had those clients eating out of your hand Alice! I would have never expected they would sign the 5 year contract."

Alice had a smile peeking through her frown on the corner of her mouth. She was proud of herself and Ascot was too. He actually let her dilly dally as much as she liked the rest of the day. In the morning it was time to leave. One down, many more to go.

* * *

That evening the crew was quiet. Even the sea was quiet. Nevertheless Alice's mind was jumping all over the place. She noticed a guitar propped up on the ships railing.

"Whose guitar is this?" She yelled to the crew.

Afton walked over to her with a fiendish look in his eye. "It's mine." He licked his lips gleaming at her. A man came up from behind him, grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around to face him. "Get lost Afton." Afton threw his hands up in the air. "I'm just trying to have a little fun." He said as he walked back to his position on deck.

"Thank you, I was just about to bash him in the head with it." Alice handed the man his guitar.

He laughed at her quick wit. "Well, that's what I was trying to avoid. This is my pride and joy. It keeps me company out here, I'm Cameron by the way."

Alice had seen him before but never said hello. He seemed very quiet. "Nice to meet you Cameron, I'm Alice."

"Knew that already." As if to say, how could he _not_ know who she was.

"Well then Cameron, do you play well?"

"I am not awful."

Alice was so bored she figured she had to liven things up a bit, or else she would go mad from boredom.

"Please play. I would love to hear!"

She grabbed one of the men on deck by the hand. "Come on, we're waiting!" She laughed.

The man who she was holding by the hand looked scared to death to be near her.

"Oh alright!" He began to play an upbeat song. The melody moved Alice's feet.

"You play so beautifully Cameron!" She shouted to him as he strummed wildly.

The man she was dancing with had about as much rhythm as a board. The rest of the crew brought lanterns around them in a large circle and joined in. Even the captain.

Alice was so amused by all the grown men dancing about like giddy children to the music, pot bellies, eye patches and all. The fact that alcohol was flowing through them might of had something to do with their giddiness. The lanterns made the dock glow a soft orange color, and the men's feet pounding against the wooden boards of the ship made such a beautiful rhythm against the backdrop of the sea. The only thing missing was Hatter's futterwacken.

Alice took a seat on a crate to take a rest. The wind was starting to blow hard but that wasn't enough to cool Alice down with all that dancing she did. Afton came up to her holding a cup in his hand. Evidently flat drunk like the rest of them. "Have a drink sweetheart." He hopped up on the crate beside her, and shoved the cup in her face. "No thank you. I'd rather not look like a fool."

"Ah come on you need to loosen up. I already told you."

"Just go away Afton."

"You just need a man like me to loosen you up. In all the right places." He got close to her face. His breath was warm against her neck and reeked of alcohol. It made her stomach turn. He put his hand on her shoulder and quickly pulled the sleeve of her dress down her arm. Alice turned and slapped his face as hard as she could. It left a red imprint on his disgusting face. Afton shook his head like a dog, shaking off the blow. "You'll pay for that sweetheart!" He shouted to her as she ran to her room. She wanted to throw him overboard.

None of the crew even noticed any of what had happened between the two of them. Alice knew there was no point in telling the captain about Afton's behavior now. He was too intoxicated to handle the situation properly. She decided it was best to wait till morning. She just went into her room and locked the door, she even propped a chair up against the door in case Afton were to try anything.

Alice curled up into bed and held her journal close to her. "Hatter I miss you." She whispered to herself. All she wanted at that moment was to be home in Underland, safe in his arms.

* * *

Hatter was having unexplained plain in his stomach, He knew it could only mean that Alice was getting close to danger.

Once all the men had quieted down Alice was able to finally go to sleep.

She was awakened abruptly by the sound of thunder and crashing lighting. She dressed and ran to the deck. The captain was passed out next to the wheel of the ship. The wind was blowing fiercely as lighting lit up the night sky.

She tried to wake the Captain. "Captain! Wake up already!" but it was no use. So she took the wheel of the ship and tried to steer them out of the storm, but it was already too late. They were already too far into it. The crew started waking up when the freezing rain started to pour. They jumped up and started scurrying around. The captain pushed Alice out of the way and grabbed the wheel. Alice tried to help the men on deck but the dock was too slippery on her bare feet. She crawled to the railing and held on tightly. Hail started coming down from the sky, so she hurried to her room. Once inside she cracked the door to her room and peeked out and watched the white balls of ice bounce around on the deck as the men covered their heads. "Secure your posts men!" The captain yelled. Ascot's ship was about an hour ahead of them. With no one steering the ship for hours, they had gone a little off course. So Ascot and the other boat would be no help to them now, they had no idea they were in distress. As far as Ascot knew the winds were not in their favor and Alice would just be late to their next destination.

Suddenly a blast of lighting struck the ships main sail. The men started screaming and running all over. Alice held on tightly to the doorframe as the ship started rocking roughly from the enormous waves crashing into them.

Flames were roaring down the sail and spreading onto the deck now.

With a loud _Crash!_ A large piece of the ships sail crashed on the deck and fell onto the Captain. Alice rushed out of her room to the Captains side. He was trapped from the chest down. The hail had stopped but now pieces of the sail were falling and pummeling the men on deck. Blood curdling screams were coming from all over the deck. Alice used all her might to try to lift the wood off the Captain but it was no use. It didn't budge.

"Someone, anyone help me!" She called out but the men were too worried about saving their own skins they paid no attention. Cameron came running by, "Cameron please help me! I can't move it alone!"

Cameron paused for a brief second and shook his head at her. He was not going to waste time, he had been in a ship wreck before, it was every man for himself. Alice wastched him run to a door, pulled out the hinges and take it. He threw the door overboard and jumped. He was using the door as a flotation device. Alice looked back over to the Captain.

"Alice." He moaned. She could barely hear him through the screams and roaring flames.

"Yes Captain." She noticed blood coming from his lips.

"Leave. Me.." The flames were getting closer to Alice. The heat was now burning her face. "I won't leave you Captain." She held his hand tightly as his eyes closed slowly. He was gone.. Tears rolled down Alice's face that could be mistaken for drops of rain. Alice just sat there on the deck beside the Captain, soaken wet. Her long hair was flat against her head. Almost all the ship was now engulfed in flames. She almost gave up, just let the flames take her along with the ship, but Hatters voice was in her head telling her to 'get up'. So she mustered up her muchness and ran to her room. She remembered how Cameron took that door off the hinges. So she followed his lead and took her door off the hinges and dragged it to the railing of the ship. Bursts of flames were close at her back. She threw the door into the water, took a deep breath and leaped.

The water was so cold she started shaking instantly. The change from extreme heat to freezing cold shocked her body. She climbed onto the door and laid down watching as the ship began to sink into the water. Tears streamed down her face when she looked around the water and only half of the crew was in the water. The other half was still on the ship, burning. A great silence came over the sea as the ship disappeared into the water, the seas calmed and the rain stopped.

However that silence didn't last long. Cameron and Alice were the only ones with a flotation device. The other men got into a frenzy and Alice watched Cameron be thrown off his float by the crew. They came toward her now. She would have loved to paddle away from them but she did the smart thing and jumped into the water. She would let them fight over it and use up all their energy, while she floated on her back thinking of another way to survive.

She did backstrokes gently away from the men. She'd rather take her chances alone than stay with those dangerous buffoons. So, she just floated off into the water. The stars were starting to appear through the storm clouds. She wished on the first star she saw that she could see her Hatter one last time.

It felt like hours that she had been floating. Her skin was getting pruney and her ears were clogged with water. She tried to stay awake but the night was so exhausting she started drifting in and out of sleep. Her muscles were so weak and shaky. She knew it was only a matter of time before she drowned and was eaten by some sort of sea creature.

She said goodbye in her mind to the person she would want to die beside, her Hatter. A few more hours rolled by, and the sun was rising from the horizon. Alice closed her eyes for the last time...So she thought.

* * *

Alice's eyes fluttered open delicately. Her face was against cool wet sand. She sat up and spit. Her mouth tasted like pure salt. A voice came from behind her, a voice that made her cringe.

It was Afton, standing above her on the shore. Alice squinted her eyes and wiped the sand off her face. The sun had dried her dress and hair. Alices wild curls were tangled in knots.

"Where are we?" Her voice broke and she coughed up water from her lungs.

"A deserted island miles away from the ship. I followed you here. I figured that I had a better chance of surviving by following the 'visionary's' daughter. Thought that maybe you got some of his smarts. And wouldn't you know it, you led us here, all alone. Clever girl you are." He smiled a devil's smile.

Alice almost vomited all over him. She wished she could, but there was nothing in her hungry stomach.

"Now, I'm all rested. I found food in the greens of the island, so I've got my strength. I think it's time you make it up to me for that slap."

* * *

Will Hatter reach Alice in time? find out soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Afton forcefully got on top of Alice and held her hands down against the ground.

"Don't squirm you'll only make it worse."

A shadow appeared over Afton, and a voice that was laced with sheer rage spoke, "If yeh doen't git off''er now, Aye will kill' ue."

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I, said. Git, off'er."

Alice's heart swelled when she saw it was Hatter. She tried to wiggle out of Afton's grip even more.

Afton laughed and looked up to see a man with fiery red eyes starring down at him. He looked like a monster to him. He only laughed more and antagonized Hatter trying to hide his fear. He leaned down and kissed Alice on the lips. "What are you going to do about that freak?" Alice started crying and Hatter lost all control of himself.

He grabbed Afton's arm and twisted it back behind him almost breaking it. Afton yelped in pain. "Take it easy, I was just trying to get," Hatter turned him around, and punched him right in the mouth.

He fell on the ground and put his arms up to surrender. "I'm sorry! I won't touch her!" Afton was defenseless against Hatter. He how strong he was, he could have easily broken his arm with one snap. But Hatter didn't stop there. He kicked him and drug him to the ocean and pushed his head down into the salty water. Afton screamed under the water making the water bubble up around Hatter who was now waist deep in.

Alice got up from the ground and ran to the shore. She saw Hatter holding Afton under the water and ran in trudging through the water. "Hatter stop! Don't kill him!"

Hatter heard the fear in Alice's voice and instantly released Afton snapping out of his rage. He would never want to upset Alice, even if that meant not getting to harm Afton as much as he would have wanted.

Afton came up from the water gasping for air. Blood running down his busted mouth. His eyes were burning from the salt water, and he could barely see. "Get away from me! You're mad !"

"Yes he is, so I suggest you better leave before I change my mind and let him kill you." Alice said as she held onto Hatter's arm. The both of them together standing side by side looked menacing.

"Why don't you take my boat." Hatter said to Afton with a smile.

Afton ran over to Hatters raft on the shore and Alice and Hatter stood watching him run like a girl. Alice squinted trying to see Hatters raft in the distance. It looked to be made out of barrels roped together. "Why did you let him take your boat Hatter?"

"Let's just say I learned what ammunition was after I made it." Alice thought for a moment..."Ammunition barrels!"

"I hope he blows himself up that little Slurking urpal slackush scrum." He said.

Alice laughed and threw her arms around Hatter and hugged him tightly.

"Hatter I missed you more than anything." She said into his ear.

Hatter pulled her away gently and looked in her eyes as he held her hands. "It's Tarrent by the way." He kissed Alice sweetly on the lips. Alice was more than happy to be in the arms of her Tarrant Hightopp again.

"I can't believe you're here Tarrant. How in the world did you know I would be here?"

"The Oraculum foretold that you would be in a ship wreck and end up on an island in danger. So I made my way to Aboveground and I saw your Mother and an old beggar woman, and I was a clown and then I snuck on a ship to China, and made a boat of barrels to come to save you." He rambled smiling widely.

His voice became very solemn. "I was on a ship to China to find you, when I saw a large storm in the distance. The ship I was on was going to go around it, but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I needed to go into that storm to find you. So I quickly made that raft." He pointed to the raft Afton was floating on in the distance. "I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting _my, Alice._" He picked up her hand and kissed it gently.

Alice's cheeks blushed and butterflies fluttered about in her stomach.

"Now you are _my _Champion." She said.

Tarrant lifted her up in his arms and carried Alice to the shore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the ride.

When they reached the shore Tarrant sat Alice down on the ground and took off his dripping wet blazer. "I can make a better boat from things here on the island." Tarrant said.

Alice didn't hear a word he was way too distracted. Tarrant's white long sleeve button up dress shirt was missing three of the top buttons, exposing a part of his chest. His muscular physique was making Alice's heart race.

"I'll start building a boat and we will be out of here in no time."

Alice didn't seem to like that idea at the moment.

"Maybe we should take our time here." She walked over close to Tarrant.

"I'm worried about you Alice, you've had quite a scary couple of days no doubt. We should get you home soon so you can rest and forget all about this." Alice looked him up and down. His chest was pale and perfect. Everything about him was perfect to her.

"If you're worried about me, there is something you can do for me." She said to him seductively. Tarrant's breathing quickened and he parted his lips. Alice couldn't resist his open mouth. "I don't want to forget about this.." She kissed him and let mouth explore his. Tarrant grabbed Alice strongly and took the lead. He put his hands on the back of her head and tousled her hair, pressing her face closer to his. Alice let herself melt into his arms.

* * *

Later that night Tarrant made a fire and they laid together under the stars. Facing each other Tarrant held Alice closely to him. "Alice, I can't be without you anymore. If you'll let me, I want to stay here in Aboveground with you. Please tell me, do you love me?"

Alice never dreamed she would ever love a Mad Hatter with orange hair and pale skin, but she did, more than she ever thought she could love someone.

"I don't want you to stay here Tarrant."

He loosened his arms from around Alice and closed his eyes. Her words felt like a dagger to the heart. All he wanted was to make Alice as happy as she made him.

"I want to go back to Underland with you because, _I love you_."

Tarrant felt comfort fall over him like a cloud. He was complete now. After wrapping his arms back around Alice, this time even tighter than before he said, "I love you Alice Kingsley."

"Alice Hightopp has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Alice said with a bright eyed smile.

"It's a perfect name, it's a great name, it's the best name." He stopped and realized what he was doing, "Sorry..." He squeeked. Alice laughed and kissed his round cheek.

Tarrant felt there was nothing to fear. He had his Alice and that's all he needed. They fell asleep together as he held Alice closely. When Alice woke up in the morning she had fish and coconut milk breakfast waiting for her. She sat up and a beautiful flower was sitting beside her. She picked it up and smelled it. It smelled so sweet she would never forget the scent. Tarrant showed up out of nowhere and gently took the flower from her hand and put it behind her ear near her face. "You're beautiful ." He said, looking at her longingly. Now that he was sure Alice felt the same way about him, he felt comfortable showing her affection and love whenever he felt.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked.

"All we need is a boat and we are ready to go home." She said and stuffed a big piece of fish in her mouth. She was starving and it was so delicious she ended up eating the entire fish.

"About making a boat Alice. I actually have another surprise for you. This will take us where ever we wish to go." He held out his hand which held a bottle of purple potion.

"Jabberwocky blood?"

"Why yes! I stole it from Mirana's collection right before I left. I knew that she would be unhappy that I took it because it was the last of it. I thought that I had lost it forever when it fell out of my pocket when I jumped into the water to beat up that piece of Slurking urpal slackush scrum though. But it washed ashore while you were sleeping this morning."

Alice's smile quickly faded into a frown. She did want to go back to Underland more than anything but she had forgotten about one very important factor. Her Mother.

"But what about my Mother? She will assume I am dead, along with everyone else. That would break her heart."

She most definitely hadn't thought about her Mother. She would be all alone. Alice tried to reason with herself, _Well Mother always has thought of me as odd, why would she miss me? _She picked up the necklace hanging from around her neck and looked at it. Her Mother had given her that necklace and it reminded her of all the good times she shared with her as a child.

"Tarrant, if I went to Underland with you my Mother would be all alone." Her eyes were so worried.

"Yes, but we can come to see her whenever you like." Alice thought about that suggestion. "Well, she did want me to Marry Hamish and she would have been all alone then too."

Tarrant's heart stopped. Marry? Hamish? He had no idea what she was talking about!

"Marry?" He asked worriedly. Without a doubt Tarrant Hightopp wore his heart on his sleeve like no other. "Don't worry Tarrant, I never considered it even before I fell for you." Tarrant got a big grin on his silly face. 'Falling for you' He enjoyed that immensely.

"You promise we will visit my Mom as soon as we can so she knows I'm ok? And also from time to time?

"Alice, anything for you." He kissed the worry lines on her forehead.

"Then hand me that bottle, lets go home."

They decided to meet at Marmoreal, and Alice brought the bottle to her lips and tasted the jabberwocky blood once again, this time she was headed to her real home, to Underland. She handed the bottle to Tarrant and smiled as she faded away. Tarrant followed right behind her.

* * *

Alright, there are a few more chapters to this story but I hope everyone is still enjoying it. Thanks so much for all the comments I appreciate it!

Once back to Underland how will Alice and Tarrant live? Will Alice ever see her Mother again? Will Alice and Tarrant really end up happily ever after? Find out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice opened her eyes to the magical world Underland once again.

"Welcome home." A voice behind her said as the arm of her dear Tarrant came and rested on her shoulder.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum came wobbling up to them. Alice and Tarrant had ended up on the concrete pathway up to Marmoreal.

"We knew he could do'it!" Tweedledee exclaimed.

"Yea, we knew Hatter could save you Alice!" Tweedledum mirrored his brothers smile.

"How did you know we would end up here?" Alice asked them.

"The Oraculum foretold it, Queen Mirana sent us out here to get you and bring you to see her." Tweedledee said.

Tweedledum reached for Alice's hand. "Come on Alice, let's go."

Tweedledee put his hand over his eyes in exasperation, "Dum! Let Hatter hold'er hand!"

"Oh, sorry." He let go of Alice's hand and twiddled his thumbs.

Alice looked at Tarrant and smiled. She realized that maybe the Oraculum had given the Queen a glimpse into their romance on the island. The White Queen was not good about keeping secrets. Especially secrets that were good news.

"It's alright Tweedledum, you can hold me hand."

"And you can hold mine Tweedledee." Hatter said.

Both boy's faces lit up in excitement with wide eyed smiles. Deep in their hearts they were just little children, waiting for someone to show them affection. As Alice and Tarrant walked side-by-side, Tweedledum to the left of Alice, Tweedledee to the right of Tarrant, Tarrant grabbed Alice's hand with his free hand. Mirana watched through her telescope on the balcony of Marmoreal. A smile appeared on the corner of her mouth, she was so happy to have both her Champion and her Hatter safe and home at last. She hurried down to meet them at the entrance.

"So glad to have you back." She walked up holding her hands in the air and swaying in a royal, odd, and dainty way as she always does but more so this time since she was excited.

Alice smiled and laughed inside. "It is so nice to see you again Mirana." She let go of Dee's hand and opened her arms out to hug Mirana. Mirana wasn't used to hugs, they were to informal for her so she seemed a bit alarmed when Alice threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Alice was so happy to see the humble and noble Queen again. Everything was just as it should be. Alice was grateful for the White Queen, she thought the people of Underland deserved a Queen as nice as Mirana to rule them, they deserved that after so many years of pain and suffering under the Red Queens rule.

"I am throwing a party in your honor tonight Alice. I hope it's not too soon for you, but the people of Underland never got to thank you for what you did for us. They are all just dying to see you. Do you agree to it?"

She was sort of worn-out from the last few days, but a party in Wonderland was just what Alice needed.

"That sounds wonderful!"

"I hoped you would say that. I have prepared the guest room for you Alice. You can stay here at Marmoreal as long as you like. Now lets hurry, I'm sure you want to bathe and find an outfit for this evening." She turned around, and walked up the stairs, which looked more like floating.

Dee and Dum ran behind the Queen and left Tarrant and Alice standing at the foot of the entrance to Marmoreal.

"Alice, if you don't mind, I would love to make you a dress and hat for tonight." Tarrant asked Alice.

"Of course." Alice got a questionable look on her face, "Are you sure you'll be able to finish them by tonight?"

Tarrant smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I think I can manage it."

Alice knew Tarrant was a master worker when it came to Hats but she didn't know his skills as a Tailor. She should have known by now that Tarrant was a skilled man, in _all _sorts of things.

"Well you should make yourself something while your at it then." Alice didn't want him to forget about himself. Little did she know he had already planned the whole thing out as soon as Mirana said the word 'Party'.

"I'll find myself something don't you worry."

Alice put her arm around Tarrant's and they walked inside Marmoreal.

Once inside, Mirana's attendants pulled Alice and Tarrant away from each other at each end.

"Alice, right this way." said the woman attendants.

"Hatter, this way" said the men attendants.

Alice blew a kiss over her shoulder to Tarrant as the attendants shoved them both in opposite directions.

* * *

The attendants lead Alice to her new room. It was exactly as she remembered it. She had slept in the same room the night before the Frabjous Day. It was all white, with silver and white marble floors. The ceilings where tall and her bed was enormous and soft. The bedspread was made from some sort of white feathers.

"We have scheduled for you to have a bite to eat and then bathe before the party this evening. Are you hungry?" She asked as another attendant wheeled in a cart full of colorful foods. "Not right now actually, thank you though." The woman snapped her fingers and the cart was wheeled back out of the room.

"Then would you like to bathe now?"

Alice thought a nice hot bath sounded lovely at the moment. "Yes that would be great."

The woman and the rest of the attendants lead her into her own private bathroom. However it wasn't very private. The attendants drew her a bath and stood there waiting for her to undress.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"We will assist you with your bath. If you need anything we will be here to help you." The woman looked at Alice like _she _was the one who was odd.

"No thank you, I like to bathe alone. You can just leave my room altogether actually. I don't need anything. Thank you." Alice nodded her head at the woman.

"Yes of course Alice. See you this evening." All the attendants bowed in unison and left the room.

Alice took a deep breath. She was glad that was over, they made her terribly nervous.

She was able to look around at the glorious bathroom now that the attendants weren't breathing down her neck. The bathtub was almost the size of her bed. It was gigantic. It was in the center of the white room with white handles and a white faucet. White roses in white vases were all around the bathroom that made the bathroom smell beautifully. The smell of the flowers made her realize she smelled like a fish. Being ship wrecked and stranded on an island didn't make her look or smell like a beauty queen that's for sure.

Alice dipped into her hot bath and enjoyed peaceful solitude as she washed away all the salt water, and sand in her hair.

Tarrant was in his hat making room and was very, very busy at work making Alice the perfect dress. Mirana walked into the room to see what in the world he was doing, "Shouldn't you be resting Hatter?"

"I'm making something for Alice." Mirana walked over to his worktable and took a peek at what he was making. Cut up pieces of material laid all over the table.

"_Oh my!_ Hatter that is beautiful. Alice will look so lovely."

"Thank you. Alice looks lovely in anything." He smiled proudly. "Now leave me be my Queen. I must hurry."

Mirana could have kissed his little cheek she was so proud of him. He was more than a Hatter to her. He was like family. She was so happy that ha had found happiness with Alice. She had seen him sad for too long. Just as Alice was grateful for the Queen, the Queen was grateful for Alice, because of her, Underland was saved and her dear Hatter was happy again.

When Alice was done with her bath, she looked in her closet and found a _white_ robe of course. She put on the robe and hopped up on her huge bed. The bed frame was high and had four tall posts on each end, supporting a white velvet fabric hanging over the top.

The bed was so comfortable and soft she couldn't help closing her eyes and falling asleep. She was tired after all.

The next thing that she knew she was woke up by a knock at the door. She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She opened the door and saw Tarrant holding something in his arms covered by a white sheet.

"It's finished. Just in time too." Tarrant lifted the sheet and uncovered the most beautiful gown Alice had ever seen. She took it from Tarrant's arms delicately and held it up to her. It was an iridescent blue gray, when it hit the light it glistened changing to silver and greens. The strapless bodice was pleated, with a silk gold sash cinched around the waist and tied in a bow.

The bottom flowed into an A line with bunches in places, tucked with gold beads.

It was absolutely gorgeous. Tarrant picked a blue material because he thought it was Alice's favorite. He thought right.

"Tarrant its, stunning. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, but that's not all." He picked up something from the ground outside the door.

"Here." He placed a top hat on Alice's head. The top hat matched the dress perfectly. It had round blue allium blossoms and gold cosmos around the edge and a silk gold sash around the middle. Tarrant made sure his Alice would be attending the party in style.

"You did make something for yourself didn't you?" She gave him an evil eye.

"Don't worry about me Alice. I have just the thing."

"Good. I love you." She said before closing the door.

Tarrant just stood there for a few moments even after Alice closed the door. It was still shocking for Tarrant every time Alice said she loved him, it was like a rush of happy emotions came over him and he didn't know just how to handle them. Once he snapped out of it he returned to his Hat making room to make a little something for himself now.

Alice quickly tried on her dress in her room, she was so excited to see how it looked on her. It fit her like a glove. Obviously Tarrant had looked at Alice enough to know exactly what size she was. There were oodles and oodles of shoes in her closet so she picked out the best pair for the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. The person starring back at her was lovely, she couldn't even believe it was her. She had decided to let her wild curly hair down and hang over her shoulders for the party. She knew Tarrant liked it that way. She sat at a large vanity in her room and waiting till it was time for the party, then someone knocked on her door. "Miss Alice, It's time." An attendant said through the door.

Alice's heart began to race and she took one last look at herself in the mirror of the vanity. That night Alice was the fairest of them all.

She went out of her room and followed the attendants to the ballroom. The entrance to the ballroom was a large white archway. Music, lights and laughter were coming from inside, and there standing near the archway into the ballroom stood her Tarrant. He was dressed to the nines in a suit and top hat that complimented Alice's dress.

He held his arm out for Alice and smiled.

"Tarrant we match!" Alice said in surprise and ran ahead of the attendants and put her arm around Tarrant's.

"I told you I had something for myself." He smiled with a certain twinkle in his eye.

They walked arm in arm together through the archway into the Ballroom. They were up on the second floor looking down onto the ground level of the room. Everything was White and colorless besides all the people and creatures of Underland. There were two sets of stairs, one to the left and one to the right leading down. When Alice and Tarrant came to the side of the railing and looked down into the ballroom, the people attending the party looked up and noticed them. They all began cheering and clapping for Alice. She was their hero. Alice blushed and Tarrant felt so proudly to be standing arm and arm with Underland's Champion.

"You are our hero Alice." Tarrant whispered in Alice's ear.

"And your mine."

They walked down the left staircase and onto the ground floor of the Ballroom. Almost everyone in Underland was there. Alice only knew a handful of them. Dee and Dum, White Rabbit, Mouse, March Hare, Chessur, and a certain blue butterfly looked so familiar. "Tarrant who is that blue butterfly? He looks strangely familiar."

"That's Absolem. He finally went into his cocoon and changed into a butterfly." Alice's eyes opened wide when she realized that it was Absolem.

"Absolem you look amazing!" She shouted.

"Thank you Alice, so do you. I'm glad to see your home. I knew it wouldn't take you long." Absolem was being Absolem again, always predicting everything before it happens.

Alice and Tarrant walked around the Ballroom getting hugs and cheers from all the people of Underland. Once they had circled the room the band of Dodo birds began to play louder and people started dancing. Queen Mirana even joined in.

Alice and Tarrant went into a circle of people on the illuminated white dance floor and futterwackened, vigorously. The night went on and on for hours, with dancing, food, and laughs. Tarrant left the dance floor and got a spot of tea. Alice followed behind him.

"Let's go out on the balcony, I need to ask you something." Tarrant said, squeaking out the last bit with a heavy lisp nervously after sipping his tea.

"That sounds wonderful. Underland looks so beautiful in the moonlight." Alice didn't know how it was possible there was a moon in Underland but it surely wasn't the only thing odd and impossible about Underland.

* * *

"Alice there is something I must ask you." He said to Alice under the glowing moon on the balcony. The dim light made his eyes appear even brighter. They were so yellow they looks almost white. Alice took a deep breath when Tarrant moved in close to her and held her hands gently. She was preparing herself for _the_ question. The question that would turn her Ms, to Mrs, Maid, to Maiden, Kingsley, to _Hightopp_.

Tarrant looked into Alice's eyes, "Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Alice exhaled deeply, "What?" She was so upset that he brought her all the way out there to say _that_! She was so disappointed it wasn't the question she had hoped.

"I wasn't finished...Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk, is what I asked you last time we were on this balcony together Alice. However, this time I must ask you something with much greater importance."

Alice squeezed Tarrant's hands tightly, "Go on."

"Alice I think you are the most wonderful person in all of Underland, Aboveground and any other place in existence. You make me so happy. I love you with all my very being.. Alice, will, will..Will."

"Spit it out Tarrant!"

"Will you be my wife?" His volume went from high to low.

Tears welled up in Alice's eyes. "Yes Tarrant, absolutely yes! That is the maddest, and most wonderful idea you've ever had." She laughed.

Tarrant picked up Alice in his arms and spun her around in circles. "Now you will officially be _my _Alice."

"Oh Tarrant, I love you." Alice giggled.

* * *

I have been sick the last few days so this chapter took a little while to finish. I hope everyone liked it though. More is coming soon.

As Alice plans her wedding, will she have doubts? Will not being being able to have her Mother involved in her wedding and all other important events in her life be too much for her? Or will everything turn out right for our Alice and Tarrant?


	9. Chapter 9

I had this chapter all typed up and...THEN my laptop battery died on me while I was out (I thought it was plugged up to the charger.) and I had not saved it. So I lost the chapter completly and had to write it again from memory which always messes me up. So it took me a while to come up with the inspiration to write it again. That's why it took some time for me to complete this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alice and Tarrant where still chatting on the balcony while everyone left the party. Tarrant noticed that there were no sounds coming from the Ballroom. He looked over the balcony and saw all the guests leaving.

"Oh my, leave it to a Mad Hatter to lose track of time!" He said and pulled out his pocket watch and looked sadly at the time.

"And a woman madly in love, to lose track of it as well." Alice said to him.

A smile spread across Tarrant's face, ripe and full. He still gushed with pride every time Alice said she loved him.

"Silly Alice, agreeing to marry someone as mad as me. You haven't even asked about your ring." Tarrant was so excited when Alice accepted his proposal that he had forgotten all about the ring, but he had just realized that Alice's hand was missing something important.

"I'm not worried about the ring Tarrant. I would marry you even if you never gave me a ring or any possessions at all." Alice said, and meant every word of it. She wasn't concerned about material things. All she wanted was Tarrant. "But I do have one." Tarrant said, and reached into his front suit pocket. He grabbed Alice's hand and slid it onto her finger.

Alice couldn't believe how stunning it was. It had a silver band with filigree, and the biggest diamond Alice had ever seen. "Tarrant, it's beautiful! Where did you find a Diamond in Underland?"

Tarrant looked at Alice curiously. "I don't know this, _diamond _thing you speak of, but the stone in the middle is a glimmer stone. The best in all of Underland. Nothing less for my Alice. I struck a deal with Mirana's jewel maker, and he made me this." Alice held her hand up starring at her ring. The reds and blues glittering inside the ring had her hypnotized. Tarrant knew as curious as Alice was she would have been prying about the deal between the jewel maker and himself if she wasn't so captivated by her ring. Tarrant was so pleased that she liked it, but there was one thought inside his head that he couldn't quite.

Alice jerked her head up and looked at Tarrant's distressed face. His eyes were gray, and the corners of his mouth slumped down in a frown. She was not entranced by her ring enough to not notice her dear Tarrant in distress.

"Tarrant what's the matter?"

"Alice. I can't help thinking that I am hurting you."

"Why on earth would you think that?" Alice said strongly. She was so upset that he could even think for a second that he was hurting her in any way.

"I have seen where you come from Alice. You had a big house and attendants to cater every need, like a Queen. I feel that if you were to stay in Aboveground, you could meet someone who has many riches, and could take care of you better than me. You could have a life more, full. I have no riches, my house is small, I have no family, I have n,"

"Tarrant stop it!" Alice demanded.

"Sorry." Tarrant croaked.

"I can't stand to hear you speak like that! Yes, it's true that I had a big house and riches, but it didn't matter to me. Those things don't make me happy Tarrant, you do. Just you speaking of your little house, I picture myself living there with you as your wife and it makes me so unbelievably happy. Words can't describe what I feel. Do you understand?"

Alice looked at him assuredly. Tarrant's eyes returned to their brilliant orange. "I suppose I do understand what you're saying, but I will never understand how someone as wonderful as you Alice, could love someone like me."

"Well, after we are married I can _show_ you, in ways that can't be shown now, just how much I care about you. Maybe then you'll understand." Alice raised her brow and the corner of her lip at him invitingly.

Tarrant blushed at her come-hither words. "Alice don't speak that way now, naughty" He had never heard Alice speak in such a way. It was making him think of doing things with her, he had never even thought of. He started fidgeting nervously. Alice giggled at the look on his face.

"Oh Hatter, " Alice immediately covered her mouth. She thought that maybe Tarrant would be offended by calling him Hatter now.

"I'm so sorry Tarrant, it's just a habit."

"Don't you worry your precious head." He approached her slowly and ran his fingers through her hair. Gently placing his hand on her cheek he said to her, "Anything that comes from this mouth, is absolutely perfect to me." and kissed her lips softly. Alice closed her eyes and felt chills run down, from her head to her toes. Tarrant really did know how to make her melt.

"Now it's time for me to go home." The way he spoke sounded different that usual. There was no lisp, or brogue, or silly sounds to it. He sounded completely precise and comfortable. "I'll arrange for tea and strudels in the garden tomorrow morning if you wish Love."

"Of course. At 8:30...We have lots to plan."

"I'll be waiting. I love you." He kissed her once more, this time longer and stronger leaving Alice's knees weak.

She watched him walk into the darkness from the balcony. Her heart resounded a million times over and over 'I love him, I love him, I love him,'. Alice has always found the normal dreadfully boring. Her Hatter was more than out of the ordinary, he was mad and extraordinary to her. Don't forget strikingly handsome.

"So," a voice said behind Alice giving her a scare. She gasped and quickly tuned around to see it was just Mirana. Her footsteps were too light Alice didn't hear her approaching.

"Oh my Alice. It's just me. Sorry to have frightened you."

"It's alright Mirana, no harm done. How was your evening?"

"It was lovely. All thanks to you Alice. I can never thank you enough for what you have done for Underland." The Queen put up her arms awkwardly and put them around Alice. It seemed to Alice that the Queen was attempting to hug her. It was ultimately the worst hug she had even been given, but she knew that the Queen was just doing her best to try to thank Alice in a way she would appreciate. "Thank you Mirana." The Queen still had her arms around her. "Ok you can let go now." Alice said to her.

"Sorry, that was my first time." Mirana said looking down, embarrassed.

"It was lovely, don't worry about it." Alice smiled.

Mirana wondered around the balcony. "So Alice, how was _your _evening?"

This was Mirana's way of prying. She was into gossip and wanted to know everything that went on in her kingdom. She had to do something with her time after all. She suspected that Hatter had proposed to Alice, so she wanted to know for sure before she spread it around to her attendants.

"It was magnificent. I was asked a question that will change my life forever."

"So he proposed?" Asked the Queen.

"Yes, look!" Alice held up her hand for her to see her ring.

"Oh what a beautiful Glimmer stone. I hoped that he would make a deal with my jewel maker. Good man you have Alice. Treat him well." Mirana was playing her role as protective big sister.

"I am confident that we will make each other happy forever." Alice said proud and confidently.

"To you it might seem like forever you know. Time goes by faster here than Aboveground, but we don't age as quickly you see. That's another advantage to staying here." Mirana tried to sweeten the idea of staying there with Tarrant. She didn't want Alice changing her mind and running out on him. Mirana would be tempted to break one of her vows and be very violent against Alice if she broke Hatter's heart.

Alice recalled the first time she had come to Wonderland. Tarrant looked as if he only aged a year or two, and she had aged 13 years.

"Your right! Isn't that funny. Underland never ceases to amaze me. I can't wait to learn more. Tomorrow, Tarrant is setting up a tea party in the garden. We are going to discuss wedding details. It should be very exciting. Planning a wedding in wonderland." Alice took a deep breath. All her dreams were coming true. There was something that was weighing on her mind though. The fact that her Mother would be no part of her wedding, and that she would never be a part of anything in her life anymore.

"What's the matter Alice?"

"Well, I'm a little sad about something. If that's even possible right now."

"You can tell me. I'd like to think that we are very good friends. You can confide in me."

Alice looked up at her, and saw in her eyes that she meant what she said.

"My Mother will not be a party of anything in my life anymore. Tarrant promised that we would visit her, but with the way time goes by here my Mother might not even be around to see me have my first child."

The Queen took a big gulp after Alice said 'First child.'. Having a baby was something she had never even pictured Hatter doing.

"Have you spoken to Hatter about having children?"

Alice looked at Mirana strangely, she thought her comment was very much off topic. "I have not. But, I know my Tarrant will be the best Father. He is caring and kind. A true protector. His silly antics will make for good humor to a child too. That's besides the point though. The point of the matter is that my mother will probably never know my children. She will not see me get married, and she will die...Very, very soon."

Mirana starred off into the distance in deep thought. Then a thought came to her mind which she pushed to her lips. "Your Mother loves you I'm sure. So she surely wants you to be happy. If she knew that you were happy here she wouldn't want you to leave would she?"

Alice honestly didn't know if that were true or not. Her Mother always wanted her to be proper and not be a silly girl, even if that meant she would be unhappy. Alice realized that's not love at all.

"My Mother loves rules and prestige. Underland would probably give her a heart attack. It's too unpredictable for her. I do think though, that my Father would want me to stay here. He would want me to do what made me happy. Being true to myself would please him so much. When and if me and Tarrant have children, I know that whatever path they choose in life that makes them happy, I would support them. That's real love." Alice realized for the first time at that moment, that maybe it was time for her to let her Mother go. Her Mother wanted her to go down a path she didn't want to lead so she would never live up to her expectations.

"Thanks Mirana. You helped me a lot." Alice said and hugged Mirana tightly.

The Queen didn't know what she did, but she was glad that her being there was enough to help Alice.

"Anytime Alice. I also wanted to tell you that you are welcome to have your wedding here at Marmoreal. I could make it a royal occasion for you. If not, I won't push it, but I would enjoy to hear wedding bells around here again."

If Alice and Tarrant chose to wed at Marmoreal, it would be the first wedding at Marmoreal since her last reign.

"I will talk to Tarrant tomorrow, but I'm sure he will agree to that idea and so would I. I will make sure and let you know. Thank you." Alice's dimples on her cheeks were more visible now than ever with a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

Next up,

Is Alice right? Will Tarrant agree to a royal wedding at Marmoreal? & Alice takes a trip with Tarrant to visit ol' Mommy Dearest. How in the world will Alice explain herself to her Mother?


End file.
